The invention relates to a process for the preparation of L-ascorbic acid from 2-keto-L-gulonic acid or 2,3-4,6-diacetone-2-keto-L-gulonic acid, the reaction being carried out in the presence of water and hydrogen halide and the concentration of the hydrogen halide in water being greater than 37% by weight.
Preparation processes for L-ascorbic acid based on the reaction of 2-keto-L-gulonic acid or 2,3-4,6-diacetone-2-keto-L-gulonic acid are already known. When employing 2-keto-L-gulonic acid, both the ester process via the stages methyl 2-keto-L-gulonate and sodium ascorbate and direct processes using acids are described in the literature. In the direct process, after enolization and lactonization of 2-keto-L-gulonic acid L-ascorbic acid is obtained. In the direct conversion, in the known processes preferably hydrochloric acid is used as a catalyst. The reaction is usually carried out here in the presence of organic solvents such as toluene, xylene, acetone, chloroform etc. Disadvantages of this known procedure, however, are, for example, the long reaction times and the necessity of the employment and the work-up of solvent mixtures.
The reaction of 2-keto-L-gulonic acid with 36% hydrochloric acid is described, for example, in DE 29 39 052. After reaction at 100xc2x0 C. and after removal of the hydrochloric acid by distillation, a yield of 87% of theory of L-ascorbic acid is obtained. The disadvantage of the process, however, is the rapid decomposition of the ascorbic acid at 100xc2x0 C., so that an increased formation of by-products and an intense black coloration of the solution occurs. On account of the large amount of by-products, isolation of the ascorbic acid is associated with further, not inconsiderable losses of material.
The abovementioned problems were partly eliminated according to the process proposed in Patent Specification DE 197 34 086. By lowering the reaction temperature to 40 to 80xc2x0 C., if the reaction time is simultaneously lengthened and in the presence of 37% hydrochloric acid higher yields of ascorbic acid in solution can be obtained. For example, at a reaction temperature of 58xc2x0 C. up to 91% of ascorbic acid in solution can be obtained. This solution, however, contains water-insoluble oily by-products and is black-colored, so that before crystallization of the ascorbic acid the by-products and in particular the undesirable black color must be removed either by means of active carbon treatment or else by extraction or washing with an organic solvent. Moreover, for reasons of quality, the crude ascorbic acid obtained after crystallization must again be subjected to a decolorization step, for example a further active carbon treatment, and an additional crystallization.
It was not possible to achieve an improvement in these results by a further lowering of the reaction temperatures when using the process described in DE 197 34 086. A reaction temperature below 50xc2x0 C. slows, for example, the reaction rate in such a way that the reaction times significantly increase. Moreover, the color-imparting decomposition reactions cannot be suppressed at this reaction temperature. Even at still lower reaction temperatures of 40xc2x0 C., water-insoluble and intensively black-colored by-products are formed, for example, with an incomplete conversion of the 2-keto-L-gulonic acid (77% yield). The work-up therefore necessitates the prior removal of these by-products.
The object is thus to develop a process for the preparation of L-ascorbic acid from 2-keto-L-gulonic acid or 2,3-4,6-diacetone-2-keto-L-gulonic acid which avoids or at least decreases the disadvantages of the known processes. In particular, a high yield of L-ascorbic acid should be made possible by this process and moreover L-ascorbic acid should be obtained in such a quality that the expenditure on the decolorization of the reaction solution can be kept as low as possible.
Surprisingly, it has now been found that this object is achieved if the process for the preparation of L-ascorbic acid from 2-keto-L-gulonic acid or 2,3-4,6-diacetone-2-keto-L-gulonic acid is carried out such that the reaction takes place in the presence of water and hydrogen halide and the concentration of the hydrogen halide in water is greater than 37% by weight.
The process according to the invention makes possible a very good yield of L-ascorbic acid. The L-ascorbic acid prepared by the process according to the invention is moreover obtained in such a quality that the expenditure on the decolorization of the reaction solution is very low. In addition, the object set can be achieved with short reaction times despite lower reaction temperatures.
2-Keto-L-gulonic acid is preferably used as a starting material for the process according to the invention.
The hydrogen halides HF, HCl, HBr and HI are suitable for the process according to the invention. HCl or HBr is preferably used for the process according to the invention. HCl is particularly preferably used for the process according to the invention.
Saturation concentrations of hydrogen halides in water under atmospheric pressure known from the literature are, for example, 45% by weight for HCl at 0xc2x0 C., 42.7% by weight at 25xc2x0 C., 40.2% by weight at 30xc2x0 C., 38.9% by weight at 40xc2x0 C., 37.3% by weight at 50xc2x0 C. and 35.9% by weight at 60xc2x0 C., 68.9% by weight for HBr at 0xc2x0 C., and 66% by weight at 25xc2x0 C. and 90% by weight for HI at 0xc2x0 C., and 70% by weight at 10xc2x0 C. The saturation concentration of the hydrogen halides in water can be determined according to known methods.
The process according to the invention can be carried out, for example, by introducing 2-keto-L-gulonic acid or 2,3-4,6-diacetone-2-keto-L-gulonic acid and hydrogen halide into an autoclave, the hydrogen halide customarily being used in commercially available form (HCl, for example, in the form of a 37% by weight aqueous solution, which in the context of the present invention is also referred to as conc. hydrochloric acid). Gaseous undiluted hydrogen halide is then added or passed in until the desired concentration of the hydrogen halide in water has been achieved.
Alternatively, for example, 2-keto-L-gulonic acid or 2,3-4,6-diacetone-2-keto-L-gulonic acid and water may also be introduced into an autoclave and, after closing the autoclave, such an amount of undiluted hydrogen halide in liquid form can be added or passed in so that the desired concentration of the hydrogen halide in water is achieved.
Undiluted hydrogen halide in the context of the present invention in particular means that the hydrogen halide contains no or only a little water.
For carrying out the reaction, the reaction mixture, after the addition or the introduction of the gaseous or liquid undiluted hydrogen halide, is brought to reaction temperature, if appropriate by warming, and left at this temperature for a certain period of time.
For the process according to the invention, reaction temperatures of 0 to 60xc2x0 C. are suitable. The reaction is preferably carried out at temperatures of 25 to 50xc2x0 C. and particularly preferably at temperatures of 35 to 45xc2x0 C.
When using the hydrogen halides HF, HBr and HI, the process according to the invention is preferably carried out under atmospheric, pressure. When using the hydrogen halide HCl, the process according to the invention, however, is carried out at a pressure which is increased in comparison to atmospheric pressure. This pressure is particularly preferably from 10 to 100 bar and especially preferably from 10 to 50 bar. When carrying out the process according to the invention, the pressure can be up to 150 bar.
The reaction can be carried out either batchwise or continuously. A continuous procedure is preferred, however, with complete dissolution of the 2-keto-L-gulonic acid, as by this means time regimes can be better kept to. The continuous procedure preferably takes place in a pressure-tight flow tube. The process can additionally be significantly simplified if the hydrogen halide needed for the reaction is recycled again by distillation and compression. In this preferred embodiment of the process, the need for hydrogen halide is low.
The process according to the invention as exemplified by 2-keto-L-gulonic acid and the particularly preferred hydrogen halide HCl is described in greater detail below. For 2,3-4,6-diacetone-2-keto-L-gulonic acid and the other hydrogen halides, the process according to the invention, however, can be carried out analogously.
The proportion of the 2-keto-L-gulonic acid in the mixture employed before the introduction of the hydrogen chloride can be from 15 to 97% by weight based on the total mixture employed before the introduction of the hydrogen chloride. The proportion of the 2-keto-L-gulonic acid before the introduction of the hydrogen chloride is preferably from 30 to 40% by weight based on the total mixture employed before the introduction of the hydrogen chloride.
Hydrogen chloride is preferably introduced at temperatures from 0 to 60xc2x0 C., particularly preferably at temperatures from 0 to 30xc2x0 C. and especially preferably at approximately 15 to 25xc2x0 C., the reaction mixture is brought to the desired reaction temperature, if appropriate by warming, and left at this temperature for a certain period of time.
The process can be designed such that the 2-keto-L-gulonic acid is present as a solid or as a solution in water or aqueous HCl before the introduction of the hydrogen chloride. Depending on the amount of water introduced or of aqueous HCl introduced, HCl concentrations up to almost 100% by weight HCl in water can be achieved.
However, even when employing 2-keto-L-gulonic acid as a solid, a low content of water is useful, preferably at least 3% by weight of water based on the 2-keto-L-gulonic acid employed, as traces of water are essential for the reaction. The lower the contents of water in the reaction mixture, the longer the reaction proceeds. Obviously, the 2-keto-L-gulonic acid reacts only in the dissolved state. Taking into account this finding, the amounts of water can otherwise be varied over wide concentration ranges.
After addition of all reaction components, the concentration of hydrogen chloride in water is preferably from 40 to 90% by weight, particularly preferably from 42.7 to 90% by weight and especially preferably from 45 to 65% by weight.
The hydrogen halides HF, HBr and HI can be used for the process according to the invention, for example, in commercially available concentrations in water, e.g. HBr and HI in concentrations of approximately 47 to 48% by weight in water and HF in concentrations of approximately 45 to 70% by weight in water. If higher concentrations than the abovementioned concentrations are desired for carrying out the process according to the invention using HF, HBr and HI, the desired concentration of the hydrogen halide in water can be adjusted by addition of gaseous or liquid undiluted hydrogen halide. In the case of the hydrogen halide HCl, the desired concentration of HCl in water is preferably adjusted by addition of gaseous or liquid undiluted hydrogen halide.
After addition of all reaction components, the weight ratio of hydrogen chloride to 2-keto-L-gulonic acid is preferably from 0.5:1 to 8:1 and particularly preferably from 2:1 to 4:1.
After addition of all reaction components, the weight ratio of water to 2-keto-L-gulonic acid is preferably from 3:100 to 100:10 and particularly preferably from 1:2 to 3:1.
The process according to the invention can also be carried out under supercritical conditions. For example, for HCl gas supercritical conditions are achieved at 51xc2x0 C. and 80 bar.
Customarily, the reaction can be discontinued when using all hydrogen halides after approximately 1 to 4 hours by pressure release and possible cooling of the reaction mixture. The continuation or the end of the reaction can also be checked by suitable sampling and analysis of the sample by means of HPLC or iodometry.
The work-up of the batches can be carried out for all hydrogen halides after pressure release by removal of the hydrogen halide, for example by distillation. The resulting solid can optionally be suspended using an organic solvent, for example an alcohol, preferably butanol, so that both the color-imparting substances present in small quantities and residues of the hydrogen halide can be removed with a subsequent distillation.
Examples are listed below which are intended to illustrate the invention without restricting it.
After the isolation of the L-ascorbic acid, the yield was determined by means of iodometry of the L-ascorbic acid either in solution or as a solid.